Midnight Talks
by popscb
Summary: Stefan/Caroline story. Stefan's suffering in his post phoenix stone hell, neither can sleep... what little topics will ensue in their midnight talks?


**Midnight** **Talks:**

She turned in the bed, trying for the 100th time to get comfortable. Her back ached and so did her feet. She'd thought vampires weren't supposed to "feel" pain. She'd thought wrong, obviously. Having two witch babies growing inside of her was definitely starting to take it's toll. She tried to keep her eyes closed, praying she could fall back to sleep but she couldn't. She sighed and turned over, pulling the comforter up to try and create more heat, sighing as she noticed the empty space beside her. She could've sworn she'd heard him come to bed earlier; again, obviously she was wrong…

It had been a month since he'd been pulled out of the Phoenix Stone and he was still suffering – she could see it every time he looked at her. There was suffering behind his eyes and there was nothing she could do to help him. She just needed to be there for him and as long as he'd let her, she would be.

Slowly, she eased herself onto her elbows and moved herself from the bed, setting her feet on the floor, the coldness of the hard wood floor making her shiver. She took her robe from the end of the bed and wrapped it around her, tying the ribbon loosely over her bump. Being as quiet as she could, conscious of Bonnie asleep in the room across the hall, exhausted from trying to pull Damon out of the Stone; she made her way out of the room that had become hers and Stefan's (when he joined her in bed at night that was) and made her way downstairs. Amongst the silence, she heard the slight clink of glass and the familiar sound of flowing liquid. Upon entering the lounge she saw him, sat at the desk in the corner of the room, staring at a laptop screen.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe as she watched him with her tired eyes

He turned quickly, the tiredness and strain evident on his face, but what she didn't know is that he could see it in hers too. She was tired, worried, and he hated the fact that he was making that worse…

"I couldn't sleep." he admitted "I could ask you the same question. It's the middle of the night."

"It isn't the middle of the night. It's midnight." she informed him

"I think that roughly translates as middle of the night, Caroline." he replied, smiling at her weakly

"I couldn't sleep either." she admitted "I was cold and couldn't get comfortable." He watched as her hand drifted to her bump, rubbing in slow circular motions. "Anyway, you know what they say; there's only three types of people who are still awake at midnight. The lonely, the drunk and the broken-hearted." she sighed

"So which are you?" he questioned

"Ah, I'm an exception to the rule;" she replied "I'm the heavily pregnant, very uncomfortable one, who's also worried about her boyfriend."

"Caroline…" he sighed "You don't need to worry about me. You've enough to be dealing with."

She pushed herself from the doorway and stepped closer to him "Really? Because only a few weeks ago were you a spark away from burning your brother's body to smithereens!"

"Okay, point taken." he replied "But I don't want you stressing out."

"You're a little late with that one." she admitted with a slight smile.

He smiled at her weakly and held his hand out to her… "Come here."

Caroline took the three steps that separated her and Stefan and took his hand, watching as he entwined their fingers together and allowed him to gently pull her down onto his lap, his arms winding around her waist to support her, his hand settling on her bump "You're getting bigger…" he informed her

"It's getting harder." she sighed, her eyes drifting to the laptop screen

"Talk to me. All this time you've been helping me, supporting me and I've not once asked how you're feeling about all of this." he replied

"It's okay." she admitted

"No it's not." he sighed, his lips pressing against the back of her neck "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." she replied, running a hand through her hair "I'm always tired. And worried. I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen next. I know they're not mine, I'm not crazy enough to believe they are but I can't help thinking what's going to happen once they're here. Alaric's going to be a single father to two babies, and I know they're not my problem but…"

"But you're you." he interjected "You're Caroline Forbes and every bone in your body is fighting against creating a bond with them, even though you're carrying them and keeping them alive. I know you, Caroline."

"I'm scared." she informed him

"So am I." he replied "I would offer you a drink, but…"

"Yeah, it's not the best idea," she sighed "how much have you had?"

"Enough to know you've been doing some baby shopping." he informed her.

"Have you been snooping?" she questioned frowning.

"In my defence your laptop was on and the page was open, conveniently enough," he replied "you know I wouldn't snoop unless it was for good reason. Anyway, what the hell is a Baby Bjorn carrier?"

"It's something you put the babies in and it straps to you," she explained "it's kind of cool and totally practical. Alaric could really use one…"

"Is that a hint?" he asked

"Well it might be nice for you to get him something," she replied "he needs all the help he can get!"

"And what are you getting him?" he questioned

"Me?" she inquired "Oh, I'm getting him, oh, you know, what are they called? Oh yeah! Two babies! That's what I'm getting him."

"Okay, okay, which one?" he asked, turning to the laptop. Stefan smiled to himself as Caroline's hand covered his which rested on the mouse and was clicking away, her head turning to him and smiling at him warmly… "Have I just been coerced into a buying a gift for the guy, whose babies are being carried by my girlfriend?" he questioned

"Aha." she replied, covering her mouth with her hand as she stifled a yawn

"Why don't you head back to bed?" he suggested

"Are you coming?" she inquired

He shook his head… "You need to sleep. I'll just keep you awake. I'll stay down here."

"Stefan…" she sighed

"Caroline, don't," he begged "I don't want to put you in any danger."

"You're not! Can't you see that I need you?" she asked "I can't sleep when you're not there, not properly anyway. I would rather you wake up me because of a nightmare than me stay awake all night listening to you screaming down here on your own"

"Come on, midnight talks are over." he informed her as he gently eased her from his lap

"Where are we going?" she asked

Stefan pressed his lips against her cheek, Caroline's eyes closing at the contact… "We're going to bed."

"Yeah?" she inquired

"Yeah. Can't have you falling asleep in the middle of your appointment tomorrow, can we?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"You remembered?" she questioned, tears forming in her eyes as she spoke.

"It wasn't like I could forget. You have your diary synced into my phone." he replied "So come on, let's get to bed…"

Caroline smiled at him warmly and took his outstretched hand, allowing him to lead her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Climbing into bed and turning onto her side, hugging her pregnancy pillow, she waited as he removed his clothing and then climbed into the bed too, his body covering hers, creating a blanket of warmth…

"Goodnight, Stefan," she whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." he mirrored "Now get some sleep."

 **Possibly going to continue this... if anyone has any suggestions of things you'd like them to see 'discuss' in their midnight talks, then please just say ! i'll try to write it in then :D xxx**


End file.
